


Hacker's Delight [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Leverage, Veronica Mars (Movie 2014)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, Multiple Crossovers, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, my favorite hackers hanging out and talking about hacking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 03:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6594025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of "Hacker's Delight" by MachaSWicket.</p>
<p>"Hardison has been to his fair share of what Eliot mockingly calls his Underground Hacker Speed Dating Meetups. And it’s always dudes. So many dudes. And they all look like Colin Mason’s uglier brother, plus there’s always at least one grizzly-ass, paranoid old conspiracy theorist with back in my day stories about the perils of dialup. Hardison’s always the best looking person in the damn place, basically -– and it ain’t even a close call. Until today. Because of course now that he’s happily with Parker, not one but two fine female hackers turn up to check out the merchandise."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hacker's Delight [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MachaSWicket](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MachaSWicket/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Hacker's Delight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4580223) by [MachaSWicket](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MachaSWicket/pseuds/MachaSWicket). 



Length: 8:23  
Download (right-click and save as) as an [mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/hacker's%20delight.mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link will be made available at the audiofic archive shortly.

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Created for Amplificathon 2016!


End file.
